


Gravitation: Epilogue

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Gravitation - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: I APOLOGIZE THAT I POSTED THIS SO LATE. OMG. I THOUGHT I'D ALREADY POSTED IT, BUT I HAVEN'T. <3





	

Oikawa hated going home at times like this: when he was done with training and drained of all energy only to see an empty apartment. He clicked his tongue in irritation, flipping the light switch and groaning when the fluorescent bulb didn’t work; he would have to replace that when he had time.  
“Gah,” he moaned, taking his shoes off and carelessly tossing them to the side, only to jump in shock when a yell cut through the thick silence.

“Oikawa Tōru! How many times have I told you not to just throw your shoes aside?” His girlfriend admonished, stomping all the way to the foyer from the kitchen with a ladle in hand; she looked so wife-ly in her cashmere sweater dress, complete with a pink apron and fluffy slippers. “Tōru, please, I’m tired from classes as well.”

Now he actually felt sorry when he looked at her face and saw the tired look etched into her features. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips and he wrapped his arms around her in repentance, thankfully it worked as it had her smiling his smile. “I’m sorry, (y/n). I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

(Y/n) giggled and leaned up on her toes before pointing to her lips, signaling that she wanted a kiss; a request that Oikawa was more than happy to comply with. Soon enough, the innocent peck deepened when the setter tilted his head and started nibbling on (y/n)’s bottom lip. He cupped her face in his hands, walking her backwards until her back hit one of the walls.

“Ah!” The (h/c) haired girl murmured into the kiss, trying to push her boyfriend away to no avail. “Tōru, the soup.”

Dejectedly, Oikawa stepped away and sulked behind (y/n) as they walked to their kitchen. His eyes dropped down to her ample behind, smirking deviously before bringing his hand down on one of the cheeks, which made a resounding smack echo in the small room. (Y/n) squeaked in surprise, whirling around to face her boyfriend with a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

“Behave! _Baka_!” (Y/n) stuttered out before she set out to continuing cooking their dinner.

It had been three years since Oikawa had begged her to take him back and told her that he loved her, and a lot had happened since then; they were both attending university now, with Oikawa taking up a degree sports science and (y/n) taking up one in business management, and they, obviously, were living together in a small apartment in Tokyo. It came as a both a shock and humbling gesture to the brunet that his girlfriend would leave her comfortable and sheltered life—with numerous people at her every beck and call— to live a simple life with him; just the two of them, no maids, no butlers, no bodyguards, and most of all no nosy siblings.

With them being together for so long, counting the two years they were together in high school, everyone kept asking him why he hadn’t popped the question yet. The truth was that he really wanted to ask (y/n) to marry him, and he already had the ring, but he didn’t know how to ask her; it had to be unique and fitting to someone as special as her; plus he was scared silly at the possibility that she could not want the same things as him: marriage, lots of kids, and a nice house near the ocean.

“Akira _nii-san_ called, he was wondering if we had the time to go America with everyone,” (Y/n) asked nonchalantly, as if America was just down the street instead on the other side of the world. “But it’s okay if we can’t go; there’s always next year.”

Oikawa gulped, grabbing the utensils from the cabinets and setting them out on the table. He wanted to go, sure, but it was the thought of spending time with his girlfriend’s brothers that made him hesitate; they were good and all, but there was something about them that said they wouldn’t hesitate to murder him in cold blood if he hurt their sister again. It was unsettling, to say the least, but he would suck it up if it would make (y/n) happy. “Okay, (y/n). When do we leave?”

“Next week. Oh, this is so amazing. I’ll tell chichiue that we’ll be going as well.”

They both knew that they didn’t have time to spare because their lessons were always hectic and packed, and Oikawa knew that (y/n) telling her father about going to America equalled to her asking him to pull some strings so that their grades wouldn’t suffer; if it had been Hachirou to ask that sort of favor, he would have been rejected immediately, but this was (y/n), and she was still her father’s favorite child.

 

*** 

 

Before they knew it, it was already the following week and it was time for them to leave for the West. The airport was crowded, with people occupying almost all of the seats in the waiting bay, which made Oikawa a little guilty that he was being carted off to the VIP lounge along with the rest of the (L/n) family.

“Hachiko _nii-san_ ,” (y/n) called softly, tapping her older brother’s shoulder to get his attention; said brother looked down at his sister, quirking his eyebrows in query. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

A dark look crossed the man’s face before he grabbed his sister in a hug and proceeded to squeeze her in his arms, seemingly a loving gesture between siblings but a really suffocating experience for (y/n). “I could just hug you to death, (y/n)-chan.”

“Oi, oi!” Mizuki let go of her husband’s hand and proceeded to wave her siblings apart, grabbing Akira by the arm and bringing him to the fray. “Akira nii-san, stop them before (y/n) passes out.”

Silently, Akira pulled (y/n) and Hachirou away from each other, with the former struggling to catch her breath as she made her way to Oikawa who was chuckling at the exchange between the siblings; (y/n) was always happy when she was with the people she cared about the most in the world, even though she wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

“Ne, ne, Hachiko nii-san, do you know why your girlfriend left you?” Hachirou only glared at his youngest sister, opting to ignore her instead of rising to take her bait. “Because you always smell like a dog; it’s not that hard to bathe, you know?”

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at his girlfriend’s lame but funny attempt at dissing her brother, finding it extremely adorable that she was trying to cheer her brother up in her own way.

“Oi, Tōru-kun, keep your woman in check before I throw that thing outside the plane,” Hachirou warned him before walking off, steam practically rising from his ears as (y/n) kept teasing him.

Deciding to heed the older male’s advice, he wrapped an arm around his lover and pulled her close to his side, which made her wrap her arms around his waist and nuzzle her cheek against his chest. A lot had certainly changed, including (y/n)’s aversion to PDA.

“Hey, (y/n),” the brunet began softly, completely hyperaware of the box in his pocket that was a pain in the ass to get through security without his girlfriend noticing. (Y/n) hummed, looking up at Oikawa in confusion. “I… ah… what do you think about marriage?”

“Well… I think it’s an amazing thing that I’d like to experience someday; I loved nee-chan’s wedding, but I want something different, you know? Maybe a garden wedding. Why do you-”

The (h/c) haired girl couldn’t finish her sentence as her lover stopped in his tracks and pulled her to a stop as well, his hands drifting down to hold both of hers as he mustered up all the courage to get down on one knee in this sea of onlookers. 

Every eye turned to them as soon as Oikawa got down to his knees, some people taking out their phones and snapping pictures of the beautiful couple getting engaged. Murmurs echoed throughout the crowd, some recognizing both parties and struggling to capture the event on video for the bragging rights of being one of the first people to know about Oikawa and (L/n)’s engagement.

“I know I’m not the most perfect boyfriend and that I always forget to put my shoes where they belong, and I also know that I’m such a dick for hurting you and letting you go once. I know so many things that I can’t begin to say to you because we’d be here all day, but the one and only fact I know and I’m sure of is that I love you so much. After all these years, I finally found the answer to the question you asked me when we broke up: I need you because I love you; I won’t ever make it without you. Stay with me forever, please?”

Oikawa had gotten a lot of yeses in his life, but (y/n)’s yes when she agreed to marry him was—hands down—the sweetest one.

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE THAT I POSTED THIS SO LATE. OMG. I THOUGHT I'D ALREADY POSTED IT, BUT I HAVEN'T. <3


End file.
